1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mixer apparatus for mixing livestock feed. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vertical auger mixer having at least one auger.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Cattle farming requires the mixing of various livestock feeds for subsequent distribution. Additionally, mixers can be used for mixing other materials such as composts and the like. Sometimes such mixing of feeds includes depositing at least one bale of hay into a mixer container together with other additives. The materials within the container are mixed by means of at least one auger which rotates within the container so that an intimate mixing of the contents of the container is obtained. Although many mixers employ a pair of horizontal interacting augers extending longitudinally along the container, several mixers have been proposed in which the auger or augers are disposed vertically.
In the prior art mixers of the vertical auger type, such mixers sometimes include a pair of augers in which the rotational axes of the augers are disposed spaced and approximately parallel relative to each other. Furthermore, each of such augers is driven by a separate drive which supplies rotary motion to each of the augers from below.
Also, some mixers have a single auger. However, the aforementioned twin auger mixers suffer from the following drawbacks. First, the provision of two 90 degree drives and associated planetary reduction gearboxes is extremely expensive and involves the manufacture of many parts. Second, access to such gearboxes requires removal of the gearboxes from underneath the mixer and then disassembly of such gearboxes. Third, the augers include continuous flighting which provides less agitation of the feed. Fourth, at the end of a mixing operation, an operator will usually find it necessary to rev up the power take off in an attempt to throw materials centrifugally away from the augers so that the augers are cleaned. Fifth, when weighing materials to be mixed, inaccurate measurements are made when the mixer is on uneven ground. Such inaccuracies are caused mainly because when a load cell is disposed at the hitch of a drawbar, the reading reflects a vector rather than a vertical weight when the mixer is tilted. Most of the aforementioned drawbacks are also applicable to single auger mixers and the cost of providing a planetary gearbox and other parts is considerable.
The present invention provides a vertical auger mixer apparatus which overcomes all of the aforementioned problems associated with the prior art arrangements.
Therefore, it is a primary feature of the present invention to provide a mixer apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned problems associated with the prior art vertical auger mixers and which provides a significant contribution to the art of mixing animal feeds and the like.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a mixer apparatus that reduces the cost of manufacture thereof.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a mixer apparatus that permits vertical removal of the auger or augers together with the associated driven gear.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a mixer apparatus that enhances the mixing of the livestock feed.
Yet another feature of the present invention is the provision of a mixer apparatus that assists in the cleaning of the augers after a mixing operation.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a mixer apparatus which includes a more accurate means for weighing the livestock feed.
Throughout the description of the various embodiments of the present invention, the term auger or augers is to be understood to include paddle arrangements and that the flighting includes screw and/or helix type arrangements which may be continuous or non-continuous and would include segmented augers. Also, throughout the description and claims of the present invention, the term animal feeds is to be understood as including composts and other materials that require mixing.
Other features and advantages of the mixer apparatus according to the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description contained herein of a preferred embodiment of the present invention.
The present invention relates to a mixer apparatus for mixing livestock feed and the like. The apparatus includes a container for the reception therein of the feed. The container includes a housing and a wall extending away from the housing. The wall defines an opening which is disposed remote from the housing for the reception therethrough of the feed. The arrangement is such that the housing and the wall define therebetween an enclosure for the feed received through the opening. An auger is disposed within the enclosure, the auger having an axis of rotation which extends through the housing. The mixer apparatus further includes a further auger which is disposed within the enclosure, the further auger having a rotational axis disposed approximately parallel to and spaced from the axis of rotation of the auger. The mixer also has a drive wheel which is common to the auger and the further auger, the drive wheel having a further axis of rotation which is disposed spaced from and approximately parallel relative to the axis of rotation of the auger and the rotational axis of the further auger.
In a more specific embodiment of the present invention, the mixer apparatus also includes a final driven wheel disposed within the housing, the final driven wheel being rotatable about the axis of rotation. The final driven wheel is drivingly connected to the auger so that when the final driven wheel is rotated within the housing, the auger is rotated therewith within the enclosure for mixing the feed, the final driven wheel being driven by the drive wheel.
Also, the container further includes a frame for supporting the housing thereon and a plurality of wheels rotatably secured to the frame for permitting transportation of the mixer apparatus.
Additionally, the container further includes a hitch bar secured to the frame for facilitating transportation of the mixer apparatus by a tractor or the like.
Also, as will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, the concept of the present invention can be applied equally to an arrangement in which the container is carried by a truck or the like so that the hitch bar and tractor become redundant.
The housing includes a base and a rim having a first and a second end. The first end of the rim is secured to the base and a floor is disposed between the auger and the final driven wheel. The floor is secured to the second end of the rim such that the base, the rim and the floor define therebetween an encasement for the final driven wheel.
Moreover, the floor defines an access hole for permitting removal and replacement therethrough of the final driven wheel.
Also, the floor includes a cover for covering the access hole, the cover defining an aperture through which the axis of rotation extends so that driving of the auger by the final driven wheel is permitted.
The cover includes a bearing which extends through the aperture, the bearing being disposed between the auger and the final driven wheel for bearingly supporting the auger and the final driven wheel for permitting rotation of the auger and the final driven wheel when the final driven wheel is being driven.
Additionally, the floor defines an array of bores disposed around the access hole and the cover has a peripheral edge which defines a plurality of holes. A plurality of fasteners are provided with each fastener extending through a hole of the plurality of holes and an aligned bore of the array of bores for removably fastening the cover to the floor.
Furthermore, the encasement is filled with lubricant for lubricating the final driven wheel.
Also, the wall extends angularly away from the housing, the wall defining a discharge outlet for the discharge therethrough of the feed.
The discharge outlet includes a door and at least one expeller disposed adjacent to the door for moving the feed away from the enclosure.
In another embodiment of the present invention the discharge outlet includes a door and a conveyor disposed adjacent to the door for conveying the feed away from the enclosure.
The auger includes a core and flighting connected to the core so that when the auger rotates, feed disposed within the enclosure is mixed.
More specifically, the core is of cylindrical configuration.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the core is of conical configuration and the flighting is disposed helically around the core.
The flighting includes a first portion and a second portion staggered relative to the first portion such that movement of the feed between the first and second portions is interrupted.
More particularly, the first portion has a first and a second end, the first end being disposed adjacent to the housing and the second portion has a first and a second extremity, the first extremity being disposed in an adjacent spaced relationship relative to the second end of the first portion.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the first portion is a paddle and the second portion is a further paddle.
Also, the flighting has an inner edge and an outer edge, the inner edge being connected to the core while the outer edge is canted towards the housing such that discharging and cleaning of feed from the auger during an unloading operation is facilitated.
The final driven wheel is a gear wheel and includes a plurality of straight teeth, the gear wheel having a diameter of at least three foot.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the final driven wheel is a driven sprocket wheel.
The drive wheel preferably is a drive gear pinion which has a plurality of teeth and the final driven wheel is a gear wheel which has gear teeth which intermesh with the plurality of teeth of the drive gear pinion so that when the drive gear pinion is rotated, the final driven wheel and the auger are rotated.
Additionally, the floor and the base further defining a cavity for the reception therein of the drive gear pinion.
A drive gear pinion bearing is secured to the housing for rotatably supporting the drive gear pinion within the cavity and a drive shaft is secured to the drive gear pinion. The drive shaft extends through the housing so that when the drive shaft is rotated, the drive gear pinion, the final driven wheel and the auger are rotated.
A guide is disposed in a vicinity of the plurality of teeth of the drive gear pinion and the gear teeth of the final driven wheel. The arrangement is such that when the plurality of teeth intermesh with the gear teeth of the final driven wheel, the intermeshing teeth are guided into an intermeshing relationship by the guide.
Preferably, the guide is secured to the drive gear pinion and is disposed between the drive gear pinion and the base.
Also, the further axis of rotation of the drive wheel is disposed between the axis of rotation of the auger and the rotational axis of the further auger.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the axis of rotation of the auger is disposed between the further axis of rotation of the drive wheel and the rotational axis of the further auger.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the mixer apparatus further includes a further final driven wheel, the further final driven wheel being a further gear wheel having further gear teeth which are driven by the final driven wheel so that when the drive gear pinion is rotated, the final driven wheel and auger are rotated and the further final driven wheel and further auger are rotated.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the drive wheel is a first drive sprocket. The mixer apparatus further includes a second drive sprocket which is secured to the first drive sprocket and disposed coaxially relative to the first drive sprocket. A drive extends around the first drive sprocket and the final driven wheel, the final driven wheel being a driven sprocket wheel so that when the first drive sprocket is rotated, the drive rotates the final driven sprocket wheel. Also, a further final driven wheel is provided, the further final driven wheel being a further driven sprocket wheel. A further drive extends around the second drive sprocket and the further final driven sprocket wheel so that when the second drive sprocket is rotated, the further drive rotates the further final driven sprocket wheel.
The drive is a first roller chain drive and the further drive is a second roller chain drive.
The plurality of wheels include a first wheel and a second wheel disposed spaced and coaxial relative to the first wheel;
A first load cell is disposed between the first wheel and the frame and a second load cell is disposed between the second wheel and the frame. A hitch bar is connected to the frame and is disposed remote from the wheels.
Also, a third load cell has a first and a second end, the first end of the third load cell being secured to the hitch bar and a clevis is attached to the second end of the third load cell. The clevis is rotatable about a longitudinal axis of the third load cell. The arrangement is such that during a weighing operation which is dependent on measurements from the first, second and third load cells, the rotatable clevis adjusts to a difference in an inclination of the mixer apparatus and a tractor so that side pressures and inaccuracies in measurements from the third load cell is decreased.
Many modifications and variations of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description contained hereinafter taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings which show a preferred embodiment of the present invention. However, such modifications and variations fall within the spirit and scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims.